Kates little Angel
by special agent Ali
Summary: A young girl arrives to NCIS with a letter. the team now has to help create memories of her mother while also protecting her from her fathers family
1. Chapter 1

I was a mistake to be born. I knew and understood that even at the age of eight. My mom gave me my birth and then a day later dropped me off at the orphanage too afraid to admit her mistake.

So now here I am a little girl on a mission to find my parents. The only problem is there both dead. Dad shot mom in the head and then my aunt shot him a few days later.

But considering my dad was a terrorist that everyone wanted dead I'm not sure how to feel. Maybe instead of ditching my mom and staying to raise me with her as a team my life would be happier.

Ok so maybe Julie my caretaker won't tell me who dropped me off but it's pretty obvious. Considering her age to have been twenty-six when she died when I was born she was eighteen so I was just in the way.

My mom did give me two gifts before she left though. One was a locket with her picture inside and the other was my name. She called me Sarah.

Last night I had found this all out sneaking into Julie's office and searching through my documents. I found a Caitlin Todd to be my mother and now worked at NCIS. The forms kept being updated by looking at the dates.

So maybe my mom did love me and fate was supposed to bring us together by dad destroyed that. Now I'm glad he's dead and as the Taxi pulls up to a white building with "Naval Criminal Investigative Service" inscribed on the front I knew I had found the right place.

I clutched a small letter I found with the documents. On the cover was written Anthony, my only wish was that he knew mom and that he would be willing to help me.

I walked inside to a big room with bright orange walls. Really I felt like I was that boy James in his giant peach, I mean whoever chose this color should be fired.

I walked further into the room to find four people at computers. I stood at the end felling nervous till a man looked up. He smiled at me and my heart thumped, the man was super cute.

"Hello may I help you?" he asked and even his voice was heaven. For a second my throat closed up and I couldn't speak. I told myself to calm down though and took a deep breath.

"Hi, I'm looking for someone named Anthony" I said and the man smiled again. "That would be me young lady," he said and I couldn't believe my good luck.

I handed him the letter and for a minute I noticed him look at it nervously. I guess someone sent him a nasty letter or maybe some sort of plague but I couldn't think about that as he already opened the envelope.

He opened the letter and his eyes scanned the paper a few minutes before he looked up and stared at me. An older gentleman walked over and I guess he was the boss as Anthony handed over the letter.

The boss man read the letter and then he too stared at me as the two other people came over. The letter then was passed first to a guy with really short hair and then to a young woman who stood behind me. By the time both finished I now had four sets of eyes staring at me.

I started to get really nervous and so took the letter from the woman and ran off. The man named Anthony followed and grabbed my arm as I reached some stairs.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly and then before I knew it I started crying and the I felt his strong arms encircle me. He knelt to his knees and I hugged his neck. After a few minutes I calmed down and he pulled me away to look into my brown eyes.

"Sarah, its okay if Kate really is your mom this letter asks me to care for you, is that all right?" I nodded but then looked at him confused. "What do you mean if?" I asked and got that beautiful smile again.

"Well I'm going to go through Kate's old desk which now may be your Aunt's to see if I can find anything with her print and then well match her DNA to you" he said and I smiled.

We held hands and walked back to the small group together. Tony walked to mom's desk and opened a drawer. While he looked around I was introduced to the others. The boss man held out his hand I shook it. "Sarah my name is LJ Gibbs I used to work with Kate she was amazing" he said and I smiled.

Then the short haired guy held out his hand and we shook. "Tim McGee, Kate was an angel," he said and I laughed.

My aunt went last. "Ziva David, I may not have know Kate but your dad and I were siblings" she said and I nodded.

"Yeah but he was a bad man from the reports I read" I said and Ziva smiled and stroked my cheek.

Tony then shot up with a few items and took my hand and raced off to a lab. Fortunately all we had to do was ride the elevator and we found a lab with music blaring loudly. A girl in pigtails was spinning in a chair looking bored.

She smiled though when she saw she had company. Tony went over and whispered in her ear and the showed her the letter. The girl smiled even brighter and in probably less then five minutes scanned both prints into her computer

She then turned to me and we shook hands "names Abby" she said as the computer beeped. "That was fast" I said impressed and Abby smiled.

She pulled up her data and it was confirmed I really was Sarah Michelle Todd and my new life was about to begin as everyone smiled kindly at me


	2. Chapter 2

So now that the team was convinced that I really was the daughter of Kate Todd Tony took me on a tour of NCIS.

Our first stop was the morgue. Tony called DR. Mallard first to make sure no dead bodies were out. Then we went downstairs.

I met Ducky as soon as we got inside. "Hello Anthony who do you have there?" he asked.

Tony looked at me fondly. "Duck this is Kate's daughter Sarah" he said and then pulled him away so I couldn't hear. "Her father is Ari but the kid has no clue about either of them, she was put in an orphanage eight years ago," he said and I saw Ducky nod.

Just then a young man with messy blond hair walked in. He looked to be Tim's age and he smiled at me. "Mr. Palmer, I would like you to meet Sarah Todd, Kate's daughter" said Ducky and I smiled sweetly.

He looked at me curiously and then shook my hand. "Hi there you can call me Jimmy but how come we only met you today, what have you been doing with Kate?" he asked. I knew he didn't know the truth but I couldn't help it, I burst into tears again and Tony sat on a chair and put me in his lap.

He gave jimmy a look but spoke calmly. "Jimmy, Sarah's dad is Ari and Kate put her in an orphanage to protect her" he said. I stopped crying and stared at him. Tony smiled at me and nodded.

"Sarah, your mom is one of the most kindest women I know, I believe she wanted to get you but couldn't in fear of Ari finding out" he said and I nodded.

"Tony, will you take me to mommy's grave so I can tell her I love her and put a flower on her headstone?" I asked and Tony beamed and hugged me tight.

"Yeah princess and we'll bring the whole team this weekend and have a picnic," he said and I couldn't tell who was more excited.

I truly believe now I was my mom's farewell gift to him. I could tell looking in his beautiful eyes he truly did love Kate with all his heart and that I would be loved no less.

I wiped my eyes and smiled brightly. I noticed that Palmer still looked embarrassed at making me cry so I got off Tony and gave him a hug.

I then punched him lightly in the shoulder and told him to lighten up. He laughed and kissed my cheek and I ran off with Tony right behind me.

I went back to the lab to see how Abby was doing. She was back to spinning in her chair and I snuck up behind her as she stopped. "Boo" I yelled touching her shoulder.

Abby jumped up but then laughed when she saw me. Tony smiled as Abby got off the chair and I climbed on and she spun me really fast.

Then Tony had to go as I stopped the chair getting off. I was really dizzy and Tony caught me as I almost fell over. "Whoa, okay enough spinning because I know Abby would make me clean up if you get sick on her floor" he said and I nodded grabbing a large drink.

I took a sip and my eyes widened. "This is so good Abs" I exclaimed and Tony rolled his eyes.

He said he had to leave and I nodded not really paying attention, I was too busy enjoying Abby's Caf-Pow.

As soon as he left though Abby gave me a mischievous look. "Hey Sarah, the team wont be back from their crime scene for a while want to go shopping?" she asked and I jumped up happily.

"Yeah" I cheered and we took hands and left the lab. I don't think I ever had so much fun in my whole life. Abby took me to Hot Topic and brought me a cool outfit. I had a black skirt w/chain and stockings, black boots and a cool black and pink t-shirt that said I'm a girl that's out of control with a skull on the front.

Abby then took me to get a manicure and I got my nails done in black and pink with a mixture of pink hearts on black nails and skulls on pink nails. Abby said I was the coolest kid she ever met.

She then did my hair up in pigtails and I became her mini me. I never had been so happy in my entire life being with an adult. Abby was grown up but she was still so cool as we walked she told me stories of Kate and Tony.

What I didn't expect was to meet my grandfather so suddenly. As we walked past the food court he followed and then tapped my shoulder.

I turned around and stared at the strange man. He smiled at me. "Well hello there princess, I found those documents of yours Sarah and now you may come live with your grandfather," he said and I stepped back scared.

Abby tried to protect me but she was no match for his two ugly goons who grabbed me. Abby fought them but in the end fell to her knees all bruised up with a bloody nose.

The big ugly goons took me away and all I could remember was screaming to Abby. "Abby help me please," I screamed and Abby stood up and winced holding her inside.

I watch in horror as my idol fell back to her knees in defeat. I couldn't believe she would let Ari and Ziva's father win. Squinting though I saw her take a cell phone to her ear and some of my hope was restored.

I still was scared though as I had no idea what Mr. David planned to do with me. My only option now was to wait for Tony, he and mommy had bee very good friends so he wouldn't let me down. At least I hoped not.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys here's a new chap for you

I was placed by an old red mustang. Then Grandpa opened the front seat and I climbed in giving him a strange look. He told his goons to take a taxi and left with me.

"What the heck are you planning?" I asked with a look. I'm not a stupid little kid even if I am young.

Grandpa just smiled and drove till twenty minutes later we hit a shooting range. He parked and I got out wondering if he was planning on shooting me.

Grandpa opened his trunk and took out a rifle. I backed up a step but he just turned and handed it to me.

I took it cautiously and it was like I was missing it my whole life. As soon as the powerful too was in my hands I felt my heart race and I knew I was Ari's little girl.

I felt his strength as I held the gun like a pro. I fingered the trigger and my finger itched to pull it. I guess grandpa could see that so he took my hand and led me to where the cutouts were.

I held the gun out and pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet flew through the cutouts head. I was relieved it was only a cutout but I stopped wondering if this was right. Was a young girl like me supposed to know how to use guns?

"Don't be so afraid child, My only reason is to protect you Sarah, your NCIS buddies will try and protect you for their friend Caitlin, but your father is my step son Ari never forget that" Grandpa said and I nodded.

I took a few more shots and grandpa admired my technique. "Ha you are Ari's girl, you got 8 out of 10 in the heart and the other you got in the head good girl just like my Ziva right" he said and Ziva walked from behind the building.

"Sarah I don't think is how Kate would have wanted you to become" she said and I glared at her. "How would you know, my mom protected the president and my father is an assassin like you, so who are you to preach to me like a priest" I said and shot off another bullet nailing the cutout in the heart.

"I never said I was perfect, but Kate protected Ari did not" Ziva said and I stared dumbfounded at her.

"Whatever, grandpa is going to teach me how to be an assassin so I may protect myself" I said proudly and Ziva took the rifle from me.

"I wont let you become what I became Sarah" she said and I tried to get back from my rifle but she held it away.

"Fine, I'll teach you how I became an assassin if you promise you'll use the training to become like your mother, you have your fathers instincts keep that and then in 15 years join NCIS you'll love it kiddo" she said and I beamed.

"Lets call Tony down here though, I bet he's worried" I said and Ziva grinned. Ok so he's a total hottie and I like having him around can you blame me.

Ten minutes later I was being swung around in his arms. He had brought McGee and Abby along. Abby had only a few small bruises so she was allowed to come.

"Hey instead lets go to the paintball field here" said Abby and I high fived her.

We ran off and got geared up and chose colors. Abby took black so I stole red, Tony took blue, Tim took green and Ziva grabbed purple.

We raced outside in our vests and helmets and started firing at each other. A half hour later we were a messy rainbow of colors and laughing happily.

I found a hand ball in the gutter so I picked it up and started bouncing it. I bounced it too hard though and it got away and bounced on the car. A second later though the car exploded and we were sent flying backwards.

I slammed my arm on the pavement and winced. A note I guess that had been attached to the now completely destroyed car fell by me. I picked it up and my excitement faded.

The note was simple it read "you survived the plague, terrorists and car crashes too, but Tony sweets watch out cause I'm coming for you, you couldn't protect my sister and now my niece is in the way, I would hate to have harm come her way, Tony dear watch out though because my thorns are sharp, soon you'll be playing a harp."

Rosanna Todd (your nightmare)

I sighed before slipping into unconsciousness. Maybe the NCIS job wasn't the best job for me after all. My only wish was that we found Auntie Rose before she found us.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys here's more Kate and Ari's little girl

"Sarah" I heard my name being called and I turned to see my mom or rather her ghost standing there. I guess I was either still asleep or dead. I decided to go for the first one and stood up.

"Mom" I said and Kate bent opening her arms. For a second I wanted to run and embrace her like the child I was but I didn't. I hated her and no dream would convince me otherwise.

So instead I stepped back and mom gave me a hurt look. "What the hell do you want mother?" I asked with coldness in my voice. I knew I was being rude but when you've been alone for eight years I think you have the right to be angry.

"Sarah please, I'm so sorry, I just wasn't ready for a child" mom said trying to be all sweet on me but I wasn't fooled. "Shut up, I hate you, I'm eight years old now and you left me with your idiotic team members" I screamed and Kate looked at me shocked.

"Sarah please don't become your father" mom begged me but I stopped listening. "Why do you care, maybe I'll go back to grandpa and finish dad's mission and kill Gibbs" I said with so much coldness it scared me.

Mom sighed with tears in her eyes. "Sarah I know you'll make the right decision, you have my DNA too" she said and I scoffed. She left and I fell to my knees and sobbed.

A second later I felt my body being moved and I opened my eyes to look at Tony's concerned ones.

"Hi" I murmured and he smiled. I started crying again and Tony sat on the bed and I crawled into his lap wanting a real hug. "Tony I'm a terrible person, you should punish me" I whispered and he looked at me funnily.

I sighed and told him about my dream and he sighed. "Sweetie I think you should meet Rose, you were asleep for three hours that I found her an hour after our accident" Tony said and a young pretty brunette walked in the room.

"Hi sweets, I heard about the explosion and I can assure you I'm totally innocent" she said and Tony nodded. "Abby checked hers and the one print that was still good we found on my car, no match" he said and I nodded.

"So then who is the bastard?" I asked and he shrugged. "Tony, I don't want to be a killer" I muttered and Tony smiled.

Rose came over and knelt in front of me. "Now how can a cute and sweet child like you be a killer?" she asked and I gave her a skeptical look. "Aunt Rose, my dad's a terrorist" I sad and she shrugged.

"So, we choose our own paths in life Sarah" she said but I wasn't convinced. I was sure I only said I would murder Gibbs out of anger and to spite my mom but there was still that itty bit that itched to hold a rifle again and shoot something or somebody.

That part scared me and as I felt Tony's strong arms rock me I couldn't feel safe.

That part wanted no hug and so reluctantly I pushed out of Tony's grasp. "No, I can't choose my own path because I held a rifle and it felt good" I said and both looked at me stunned.

I turned and saw Tony's gun on a table and ran and grabbed it. I held it easily and pointed it at them. "I know how to use these guys" I said and they looked worried.

Just then Tim came in the room and he tried to grab the gun not understanding I was just demonstrating with it. My body fought back and accidentally hit the trigger and he fell back and grasped his chest which bled badly.

I suddenly felt sick and dropped the gun and my hand flew to my mouth. Tony glared at me while Aunt Rose grabbed a cloth calling 911.

"Sarah" he said and before he could form a sentence I bolted with a hurried apology. I knew I couldn't stay now, I almost killed Tim and the part that was my dad loved it. I never felt more scared or alone running than at that very moment in time.

The one thing was I should have watched where I was running because the light had changed as I ran and suddenly all I saw was a blinding light at nine pm before everything went dark again.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt sick again and noticed I was back in a field of flowers again. "Sarah" I heard someone call and it my mother again.

This time I ran and hugged her. "Mother, I'm so sorry" I said crying. Mom held me comfortingly. Even though she was dead her touch felt wonderful.

"Mommy, am I dead?" I asked and mom shook her head. "No but that car almost killed you, your in a coma now so we might be together for a while" she said and I smiled.

"Yes princess now we can all be together" said a voice and I turned to look at my father. Before I knew my body was running and my arms were hugging him.

Ari lifted me up and smiled at me. I looked at my mom who looked sad. "Momma please" I said and she stood up and dad put me down. I took both of their hands and we walked together.

We climbed on the clouds and I could see the Earth far below and Tony looked sad and worried. I hated to make him suffer but I had to find out answers. I blew him a kiss and the wind tickled his face.

I turned back to them and suddenly felt angry. "Why did you guys have me if I wasn't wanted?" I asked and the two couldn't answer.

I turned away feeling hurt and felt dads hand on me. "Sarah, you have my gift in using weapons and now are stronger than before, if I showered you with love you wouldn't have known how to hate and therefore became weak and would die quickly" he said and I nodded.

"Oh shut up Ari, Sarah deserved love and it's your fault she didn't get any" mom said and dad gave her a look.

"Oh really Caitlyn, before I killed you why didn't you take care of her?" he asked and mom looked down.

"Because you were her father, I didn't want" mom started to say and my eyes widened. "NO Sarah that wasn't what I meant" she said but I refused to listen.

I ran off and fell to my knees a little bit away. I started to pinch myself. "Come on Sarah wake up" I screamed but it didn't work. Mom came over to me.

"Sweetie your in a coma, come on stay with me" she said and I pushed her away. "Leave me alone" I said and she sighed and left.

If I was forced to stay here there was no way I would be with them. I laid down and soon fell asleep.

I awoke a half hour later in the hospital. I sighed and Tony looked up. "Sarah, you're okay" he said and hugged me.

"You were unconscious for five hours this time" he said before I could ask. I then saw Tim standing by the door with no shirt on. He had a big bandage wrapped around his shoulder and I ran to him.

"I'm so sorry Tim" I cried and he bent down wincing slightly and hugged me. "Its okay it's my fault, you truly are Ari and Kate's girl" he said and I pulled away.

"No, I'm through with guns and them" I said and the two glanced at each other so I sighed and got Tim a chair. He sat down close to my bed by Tony and I told them my dream.

"I'm sure Kate didn't mean it" Tony said and I glared at him. "Yeah she did, you all hate my father and she does too which means she hated me" I said and Tony sighed.

I leaned back on my pillow and my bruised arm started to hurt. I felt tears fall down my cheek as a migraine came and Tony got me some aspirin.

I fell back asleep and they left.

Tony stopped McGee outside. "McGee, I'm worried about her" he said and Tim nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke a few hours later. Glancing at the clock on my table I saw it read six am. I leaned back and let my thoughts try and make sense.

In truth I had no clue if my father wanted me; he was a mystery that would take years to unravel. But my mom seemed like a great kind woman. After hearing about her food fight with Tony that cracked me up I knew she was special.

So if she did drop me off and wanted no part of me why was the letter there and how come the documents kept being updated? I had a million questions and zero answers. Only one person could answer them but I was sort of afraid to ask.

The problem was I never told her about the letter or anything I found I just left without a word. Of course knowing Jules the police was out tracking me which meant soon Gibbs would find out and I would still be in serious trouble.

I decided to take the easier route and find Julie. I got out of my bed and dressed as quick as I could with my arm badly bruised. I then opened the window grateful to be on the first floor. So the drop was only a few feet and even more luckily I landed in cool wet grass so the impact didn't hurt really.

I slipped on my sandals and ran in the brisk cold morning light. I was happy the sun was just rising so it was still dark to not be spotted but light enough I could easily see. I wasn't exactly positive of the way home but as Gibbs taught me I trusted my gut and it led me the right way.

I was only slightly afraid since I had stolen McGee's gun during our little hug. Okay I lied about being done with them I had my fathers heart. I soon became tired and looked at my watch sighing as it read six-thirty. I would soon be caught if I didn't hurry but I was too out of breath to run.

I was lucky though as a few feet away a bus pulled up to a stop. I reached in my pocket and sighed finding a five dollar bill I also stole from McGee. I boarded and ten minutes later found myself a few feet from the orphanage. With renewed energy I ran and opened its doors.

I knew everyone would soon be coming down for breakfast and really not wanting to have to stop and chat I quickly crept to Julie's room. I opened her door and sighed in relief as her bed was empty but made neatly. She always was a neat freak.

I opened her drawers and moved through her undies and found a shoebox on the bottom. Intrigued I lifted it out and paced it on the floor and lifted its lid. I then knew mom really did want me as the evidence stared at me. I found pictures of her and letters to me explaining she loved me and was sorry.

I guess Julie had lied and told her I wanted to stay but why? She knew I had been miserable. I looked at all her stuff she left me. More photos of the team, presents and other junk.

All of a sudden I heard the floorboards creak and turned to stare at a very angry Juliana. "Sarah what the hell are you doing in here and where did you go?" she screamed.

I jumped and stared at her. "Me, why did you lie and say my mom didn't want me" I demanded and held the gun behind my back.

Julie tried to grab and as a reflex the gun flew out and bang she laid dead on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

I dropped the gun and heard it clang to the floor. I knew I had done something terrible and this time she wouldn't wake up like Tim did. I killed my first friend the one person who wanted me.

They all heard the gun and now the room was full and everyone looked from Julie to me and back again. The room was quiet and I felt every scared eye stare at me with confusion and hatred.

I didn't how else to handle this so I ran and pushed through the crowd. I almost made it outside but Ziva stopped me. "Sarah what's wrong?" she asked noticing my panicked face.

"No let me go Ziva I'm a murderer" I screamed and then fell into her arms. I told them of Julie and David our laundry man stared at me.

Tim sighed and grabbed my arm. "Sarah, I'll take the blame it was my gun anyway" he said and I couldn't believe my ears. "No Tim you'll be in trouble" I said and Tony nodded.

"Sarah's right McGee the police should be here soon I'll go" he said and I shook my head. "No Tony I killed Julie" I screamed and he glared at me.

"I know but Kate wanted me to care for you Sarah" he said and I fell to my knees. How in only three days did my life go from being lonely to being a horrible human being I thought miserably as the police and ambulance arrived.

The doctors went in and a few minutes later carried out Julie's body and Tony was put in handcuffs. I cried as he was placed in the back. Soon we would have to go to court and Tony might be taken from me for good.

I had to stop this but how? If I told the truth Tony would still be in trouble for letting a minor use a weapon and if I don't Tony gets a life sentence for murder without cause.

Since he was a cop he was allowed to kill but only in self defense. So what do I do? I loved Tony and now I just wanted this nightmare to end.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay I must be the luckiest girl alive. I told my story and apparently I didn't kill Julie. She had stopped breathing but they managed to get her heart pumping again.

I know because as I was sitting on the stand about three seconds from breaking down and sobbing she came in the door and told the courts to stop. "Julie" I screamed and ran to her wheelchair and she hugged me despite the pain in her chest.

The court was moved and I only was sentenced to a few months of juvenile detention since I swore to stealing McGee's gun.

Before I left though I decided as a thank you to sing a song and so the choir gave me a microphone and I sang a beautiful song I knew.

**There is a candle in every soul  
Some brightly burning,  
Some dark and cold  
There is a spirit who brings the fire  
Ignites his candle and makes his home**

Carry your candle,  
Run to the darkness  
Seek out the hopeless, confused and torn  
Hold out your candle for all to see it  
Take your candle and go light your world

Frustrated brothers,  
see how he's tried to  
Light his own candle some other way  
See now our sister,  
She's been robbed and lied to  
Still holds a candle without a flame

So carry your candle,  
run to the darkness  
Seek out the lonely,  
the tired and worn  
Hold out your candle for all to see it  
Take your candle and  
go light your world

We are a family whose hearts are blazing  
We raise our candles and light up the sky  
Praying to our Father, "In the name of Jesus  
Make us a beacon in darkest times!"

Carry your candle, run to the darkness  
Seek out the helpless, deceived and poor  
Hold out your candle for all to see it  
Take your candle and go light your world

After I finished I was rewarded with applause and I smiled. I then left with Julie and Tony. I apologized like a thousand times to Jules and she just laughed and hugged me again.

"Sweetie I'm sorry, I should have told you about your mom but no more guns" she said sternly and I agreed at least till I was eighteen.

I smiled brightly and asked her if she still wanted me as a step daughter. "Sarah of course I do, these wounds will heal it was only my shoulder anyway so it was minor stitching" she said and then when she was put in the car she showed me the scar.

It was a funky two inch scar that looked like it only needed about twenty stitches. I smiled and hugged her again.

We went to Tony's house and it was decided I would switch houses every two weekends unless something came up. Every now and then though I could go to the team's houses too but my permanent residences would be Tony and Julie's.

But the best part was I would get two bedrooms, lots of clothes and basically two of each thing that I really needed.

That night I finally visited mom's grave Tony, Ziva, Tim, Abby, Gibbs, Ducky, jimmy, Julie and I had a picnic near the graveyard by a playground and then I laid a bouquet of flowers down on mommy and I swear she was sitting on the tombstone smiling.

The end

Please R and R I know it wasn't the best but I hate killing people even in made up stories.


End file.
